


sick day

by invallid



Series: the couple we deserve (kingsman/bodyguard crossover) [2]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, david is stubborn, eggsy is loving, it's all very wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invallid/pseuds/invallid
Summary: david, the world's most stubborn human, gets sick. eggsy forces him to stay home.





	sick day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faerie_ground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerie_ground/gifts), [bernietaupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernietaupin/gifts).



> for anyone who isn't british.... boots is basically uk walgreens. it's a pharmacy. that's all you really need to know.

When David woke up, the sun was just barely peeking up over the horizon. Eggsy was still sound asleep next to him, tightly holding on to the duvet cover. Lavender was at the foot of the bed, also asleep. He slowly slipped out from under the covers and climbed out of bed as to not disturb either of them. Despite his efforts of being careful, he sneezed loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood.

"What the fuck." Eggsy said with a groggy voice as he slowly sat up and turned to face him. Lavender woke up too, giving David an angry look before she rolled over and went back to bed. "Bless you."

"Thanks." David sniffled. Eggsy softly smiled at him before he fell back on the bed. David sneezed again, equally as loud as the first time. Eggsy turned over and glared at him with dark eyes. "Sorry. Go back to sleep."

"You alright?" He asked with a concerned tone. "You sound a little stuffy."

"I'm fine." David responded, slightly angry. He wouldn't admit it to Eggsy but his sinuses had been bothering him all of the night before and into the morning. "I'm going to go take Oatmeal and JB for a walk. I'll be back."

"Alright." Eggsy frowned, rubbing his tired eyes. "Bring a jacket, it's cold outside."

The second David stepped outside, he shivered. Eggsy wasn't kidding about it being cold. Oatmeal and JB sat patiently on the sidewalk as David clipped their leashes on with shaking hands.

"Cold out, innit?" David said to the dogs as they were walking to the park nearby. He stopped to sneeze loudly into his elbow, three times. Oatmeal turned around to look at him with wide, concerned eyes. "I'm okay, girl." He reassured, bending down to scratch behind her ear. "Let's keep going, yeah?"

When David got back in the house, he took the leashes off of the dogs and immediately made his way to the bedroom to curl up under the covers next to his boyfriend. 

Once David got in bed, he wrapped his arms around a still sleeping Eggsy's waist. Eggsy stirred, covering David's hands with his own.

"Good morning." David said against Eggsy's neck, leaving little kisses along the side.

"Morning." Eggsy rolled over to face his boyfriend. They kissed softly, Eggsy lifting his hand to hold David's face. He paused mid kiss, opening his eyes to stare at David. He pulled back, continuing to hold David's face with his hand.

"What?" David asked, utterly confused. "Something wrong?"

"David, you're hot as fuck." Eggsy exclaimed, pressing the back of his hand to David's forehead. David sighed in relief at the touch of Eggsy's cold hands. Despite David feeling chilled internally, his skin was hot and sweaty. The coolness of Eggsy's hands was a welcome but also shocking sensation that sent a shiver up his spine.

"Thank you, I try so hard with this stuff." David remarked. Eggsy groaned in response. "I'm glad you've noticed."

"No, not like that you idiot." Eggsy sat all the way up now, his face riddled with concern. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine." David snapped, moving his sweat covered hair from his face. He could tell that Eggsy wasn't buying it. "I don't feel bad."

"You're so fucking stubborn." Eggsy huffed, crawling off the bed in a dramatic fashion. David sat up to follow him, but Eggsy stopped him. "You stay right there."

"I feel fine!" David insisted, yelling to Eggsy who was in their bathroom. He could hear him digging through the medicine cabinet, tossing things around haphazardly. Normally David would make some comment about messing up the neatness of cabinet, but he wasn't exactly feeling up to it. Eggsy came back into the room, holding a thermometer.

"What's that for?"

"You know damn well what it's for." Eggsy said with a stern expression. David felt a bit like a child being yelled at by his mother. "Open." David reluctantly opened his mouth and let Eggsy stick the thermometer in. "You're such a pain in the arse sometimes."

"In more ways than one." David mumbled as he elbowed Eggsy, trying to not let the thermometer fall out. Eggsy rolled his eyes, still focusing intently on the thermometer. He chewed on his lip as he watched the numbers increase. "Is it bad?"

"Probably." Eggsy responded, finally pulling the thermometer out of his mouth. "Christ. This says 38 degrees."

"That's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Love, you have a fever." Eggsy crossed his arms like an upset mother. "A bad one too."

"I'm alright." David insisted. He swung his legs over the bed to stand up, but was immediately pushed back by Eggsy. "What're you doing?"

"David you can't go to work with a fever that high." Eggsy said, shaking his head. "Especially not in our line of work."

"But I'll be alright." David tried one last time. He could tell by the look on Eggsy's face that he wasn't going to budge on this. Sometimes he could be just as stubborn as David. He sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll stay home."

"Good." Eggsy smiled, obviously pleased with himself that he forced the most stubborn man in the world to take a sick day. "I'll call Merlin and tell him we won't make it in today."

"We?" David asked loudly. It was one thing for him to miss work but Eggsy too? "What do ya mean we?"

"I'm not gonna let you stay home by yourself." Eggsy said, picking his phone up off the nightstand. "You'll probably sneak out the second I leave."

"I'm an adult!" David countered. "I don't need to be babied."

"I'm not doing anything today anyways." Eggsy typed something into his phone and then held it up to his ear. "I'll take care of you." David's heart leaped at the sentiment. Sure he didn't want Eggsy to miss work for something like this, but it did feel nice that he cared enough to stay home with him.

"You sure?"

"Of course." Eggsy smiled, gently touching David's thigh. "Give me a second, I'm gonna talk to Merlin." As Eggsy wandered off into the other room, David pulled the covers back on himself as tightly as he could. He hated being sick and having to stay home. There was so much to be done at work, he could be spending his time there instead of laying in bed and watching daytime telly until his eyes bled.

When Eggsy came back, he sat down on his side of the bed next to David. 

"Merlin was surprised I somehow got you to stay home." Eggsy said, running his fingers through David's soft yet slightly sweaty hair. "He was convinced I bribed you."

"You didn't exactly give me a choice, did you?" David huffed. He moved closer to Eggsy, resting his head right next to his thigh. "You weren't gonna let me go."

"It's for the best." Eggsy said, pressing a kiss to David's feverish forehead. David hummed contently. "We don't have any DayQuil. I'm going to stop at Boots to get some. You need anything?"

"No."

"Alright." Eggsy stood up, much to David's dismay. He enjoyed the warmth Eggsy was providing him with, now he was cold again. "You alright here by yourself?"

"I'm an adult." David repeated. "I can handle myself."

"Alright." Eggsy said, grabbing his wallet from the drawer. "I'll be back. Don't move around too much while I'm gone."

"I'll try not to." David said as he watched Eggsy leave. The second he heard the front door shut, he got up. With the duvet cover still wrapped around him, he made his way to the kitchen to grab whatever the first food he could find was. It just so happened to be an unopened box of saltine crackers.

"I shouldn't do this." David said to himself as he contemplated whether or not to take the box of crackers in bed with him. On one hand, it would get crumbs everywhere which would take him weeks to get out. On the other hand, he was hungry but he wanted to lay in bed too. He decided to get in bed, despite his voice of reason telling him otherwise.

David was almost through an entire sleeve of saltines when he heard the front door open and shut. He tried desperately to hide the crackers under the blanket, but Eggsy was already in the room.

"Oi, David." Eggsy stared at David, then the box of crackers, then back to David. "I told you not to move. What happened?"

"I got hungry." David said, slightly ashamed. Eggsy just laughed. "Sorry."

"I'll let it slide just this time." Eggsy said, setting the plastic Boots bag on the bed to take his coat off. "You're cleaning the crumbs when you're not sick anymore."

"Alright." David agreed. "How was the walk to Boots?"

"Cold as balls." Eggsy laughed, falling on the bed next to him. David relished Eggsy's warmth once again, cuddling right up against his side. "How are you feeling?" David groaned loudly in response. "That bad? Good thing I got the medicine then."

"I don't need it." David argued, as stubborn as ever. "My body is fighting it off."

"That's why you have a 38 degree fever." Eggsy leaned over David to rummage through the bag. He pulled out the box of DayQuil and held it out to David. "Just take the meds. It'll make you feel better."

"I don't feel that bad." David lied. Eggsy saw right through it, giving his boyfriend a disapproving look. David cracked and angrily grabbed the box from Eggsy's hands. "Fine."

"Good. I'm glad I didn't have to trick you into taking it like I do with JB." Eggsy said as he watched David rip open the box of medicine, take the pills out of the silver package, and dry swallow them. "I could've gotten you a glass of water, you know?"

"Don't need it." David said, coughing as the pills went down his throat. "I always take my meds without water."

"Maybe that's why it always hurts your throat." Eggsy shrugged. "Just a thought."

"Yeah, yeah." David playfully shoved a laughing Eggsy. "Whatever. I've done it for this long. I'll be alright." Eggsy just shrugged at the comment.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, David curled up into Eggsy's side with Eggsy softly stroking his hair. Finally, Eggsy said, "You should get some rest. Your body could use it."

"Only if you'll lay with me until I fall asleep." David said with wide, pleading eyes.

"Alright." Eggsy agreed, sliding his body down so that he was laying next to David. "Now go to sleep you big baby."

* * *

A few hours later, David woke up disoriented and sweaty. Oatmeal and JB were snoring softly next to him on the bed where Eggsy was before he fell asleep. JB was laying on top of Oatmeal, his little paws tucked under him. David smiled to himself as he sat up gently, as to not disturb them. "Eggsy?" David called out.

"Yeah?" A distant voice replied. David listened as quick footsteps approached the bedroom. Eggsy appeared in the doorway, a ladle in hand. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"What time is it?" David asked, throwing the covers off of his body. "How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours." Eggsy said, crossing the room to give David a peck on the lips. "It's about dinner time."

"You know, the more you kiss me, the higher the chance you catch this cold." David pointed out. "You might want to be careful."

"I'll be alright." Eggsy said, kissing David on the lips again. "I made some chicken noodle soup for you. You want it now?"

"God, I love you." David smiled and threw his arms around his boyfriend. He loved whenever Eggsy cooked for him. "I would love some right now."

* * *

They spent the rest of the night together in bed, cuddling, kissing, and watching Netflix. David fell asleep in Eggsy's warm arms as he softly sung him to sleep.

A week later, Eggsy fell ill to the exact same bug as David.

"I told you." David said smugly as he placed a gentle kiss to the top of Eggsy's head. "I knew you'd get it."

"Shut up." Eggsy said, frowning and sniffling.

Just like Eggsy took care of David, David took care of Eggsy, making sure to give him all the cuddles and soup he needed.


End file.
